


kindly dismount

by msinformed13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Lena Luthor, Cute, EMT AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluffy, Kara is a ladies woman, Lena holds out for two seconds, One Shot, Short, SuperCorp, Trauma Surgeon AU, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: "Why is she shirtless and riding my patient?" The trauma surgeon asked.Kara did her best to contain her grin. It was inappropriate, she was personally holding a man's artery shut so he wouldn't bleed to death. But she couldn't help herself, not when Lena Luthor M.D. was looking at her with that signature eyebrow cocked and a half smirk already in place. Supercorp Hospital AU One Shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So I recently came to the realization that I've like never written a story less than 1,000 words so now I'm determined. Here's a Supercorp one shot, lemme know what you think :)

Kara was on the edge of her seat, her hands were completely stray, but they itched to be called to action. The scream of the siren was quiet in her ear, the only sound that of the dispatcher over the radio relaying the most up to date information about the crash they were speeding toward.

When the ambulance pulled up on scene, Kara and her partner jumped out, bags in hand.

"I've got the red jeep!" Kara yelled, sprinting to the car. It was badly banged up and upon closer inspection she saw that the only occupant was the driver. A woman in her mid twenties, she was covered in blood but still conscious. Kara reached in, her training kicked in as she treated the woman quickly and efficiently. She had only sustained minor injuries and would be fine to wait going to the hospital.

"Kara, I need hands in here!" Her partner yelled from the other car. The blonde gave her patient a final once over before snapping off her gloves and moving on to help the rest of the victims.

Her partner spared her a glance and shook his head, "You've gotta strip. I can't have you cross contaminating this patient and your shirt is covered in blood."

Kara had half a mind to protest, but her partner was more senior and she knew time was of the essence. She pulled her now ruined uniform top over her head, thanked whatever higher power there was that she was wearing a sports bra, and snapped on a clean pair of gloves.

"He's bleeding out, we've gotta get him to the hospital now." Her partner said.

Kara nodded and they loaded him up on a stretcher and into the ambulance. While they worked, an additional ambulance pulled up on the scene to help and release Kara's ambulance. Her partner drove, and Kara rode in the back doing everything she could to stop the blood.

By the time they pulled into the ambulance bay, Kara was kneeling on the stretcher over her unconscious patient, practically elbow deep in the massive cut in his abdomen that resulted from his ejection from the car during the crash.

"What have we got?" The lead trauma surgeon asked as Kara's partner opened the backdoors so they could unload the patient.

"Car crash, he was ejected, massive abdominal bleeding-" her partner began listing off as other doctors stepped in, bringing the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Why is she shirtless and riding my patient?" The trauma surgeon asked.

Kara did her best to contain her grin. It was inappropriate, she was personally holding a man's artery shut so he wouldn't bleed to death. But she couldn't help herself, not when Lena Luthor M.D. was looking at her with that signature eyebrow cocked and a half smirk already in place, "Couldn't have any cross contamination now, could we?" Kara replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "So you decided to strip?" The brunette was at the head of the gurney as two other doctors pushed it down the hall to the elevator. Everyone knew this was a case to go straight to an operating room- not stop in a trauma bay first.

"Well since you continue to reject my offers of dinner I figured this was the only way I would have a shot of you seeing me topless." Kara joked.

Lena laughed like she always did when flirting with Kara like this, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I've gotta make sure I have all my assets on display." Kara winked, flexing her abs as much as possible in the circumstances.

"Trust me, I've certainly appreciated all of your assets." Lena let the word roll off her tongue easily. She raked a lecherous gaze up and down the blonde's body, her eyes shining with mischief.

"So what do you say, Doc? You, me, dinner, tonight?" Kara tried with a winning smile.

Lena bit her lip, mulling the question over.

"Come on Lee, if you don't say yes now she's going to start inventing medical emergencies when you're working just to see you!" The brunette woman pushing the gurney chided.

Lena let Kara sit in agony a second longer before cracking, "Alright. But I'm working the overnight shift today so we'll have to do breakfast."

"It's a date!" Kara smiled brightly.

They arrived at the operating room then, the doctors all began scrubbing in, "Now, kindly dismount my patient."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but then you all convinced me with your comments and this little plot extra jumped into my head and now it's a two shot. But that's it!... Probably... We'll see. Enjoy and let me know what you thought :)

Eight AM sharp, Kara was leaning on the desk at the front nurse’s station at the hospital, her elbows on the desk, her hand propped up in her hands. She was just trying to pass the time while she waited for Lena to come down for their date. The EMT was in the middle of entertaining the nurses by balancing a pen on her nose when a familiar chuckle reached her ears. 

“Are you ready, or would you rather stay here and train for the circus?” Lena asked. 

Kara dropped the pen with a blush, her eyes raked down the brunette doctor’s form. It was the first time that Kara had seen her out of her usual scrubs and lab coat, and she wasn’t surprised that in her free time Lena was still immaculately put together. 

The only hint that she’d just gotten off of a ten hour shift were the slight bags beneath her eyes and the messy bun her hair was pulled up in. 

“You look great!” Kara smiled, retrieving the pen and handing it back to the smirking nurses. 

“Thank you.” Lena took the lead, heading out of the hospital, “You clean up quite well yourself.”    
“Thanks.”    
“Where are we headed?”

“How’s the diner up the street sound?” 

Lena smiled and nodded her agreement. 

… 

“Okay, tell me the most bizarre patient encounter you’ve ever had in the ER.” Kara asked, smiling at Lena over her tall stack of pancakes. 

Lena chewed thoughtfully for a moment before her eyes lit up, “Okay, Halloween two years ago there was this guy who was dressed up like Freddy Krueger and he came in because of some incident at a dinner party that left him with a fork sticking out of the side of his face. He was drunk and high on pain meds and asked me out repeatedly from the moment he got in, even going so far as to sing a rendition of that stupid Nightmare on Elm Street song with lyrics about taking me on a date.” 

The two women shared a laugh and Lena reflected on how well their date was going so far. She had been reluctant at first to agree to a date with the charming blonde. She had tried in the past, dating people from the hospital but it never worked out well and she only eventually caved into Kara because, well she made a convincing argument. Six convincing arguments on her shirtless stomach when she was riding the gurney. Lena had no idea the kind EMT was hiding washboard abs beneath her uniform top. Kara’s physique was even more impressive given how aggressively she was attacking the double order of flapjacks in front of her. 

“What about you, I’m sure you’ve got some funny stories from riding around in ambulances.” 

Kara thought for a moment and when she smiled, having settled on a story, there was a loud crash from the other side of the diner. 

“Oh my god!” 

“He’s not breathing!”

“Is there a doctor here?” 

Instantly, both Lena and Kara jumped to their feet and rushed to the commotion. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, kneeling down at the side of an elderly man who was flat on his back, he was struggling to breathe, his lips turning purple. 

“I think he’s having a heart attack, he’s on a new medication.” An old woman supplied. 

Kara took his pulse while Lena checked his other vital signs, “Does anyone have aspirin?” Lena yelled out, looking at his pupils. Someone produced a bottle and passed it to her. 

As Lena was unscrewing the cap, Kara’s face turned grim, “Lena he’s not got a pulse anymore.”    
“Start CPR.” 

Kara nodded and began chest compressions while Lena pulled out her cell, talking rapidly to the 911 dispatcher, “- we’re literally three blocks from Metro West, I know there can be an ambulance here in less than seven minutes.” There was a brief pause, “No I do not need you to talk me through administering CPR. Yes I’m sure! I’m the head of trauma!” 

In spite of their situation, Kara couldn’t help but smile at the thought of THE doctor Lena Luthor having to be walked through something as simple as CPR. 

“Stop smirking and keep compressing.” Lena chided the blonde. 

Sure enough, in less than seven minutes an EMT team was rushing into the diner. Both of the men recognized Lena and Kara, “Danvers, aren’t you supposed to be off right now?” One of them teased

“I am!” Kara replied, “I’m just doing this one for fun.” 

Seamlessly they slid a back board beneath the old man and lifted him onto the gurney they had brought along, “Ready to roll?” One of the men asked. 

“Ready.” The other replied and quick as they came, they left with the old man’s wife in tow.

Kara and Lena went back to their table in the corner where they were told by a young waitress that they were both complete bad asses and that their breakfast was on the house. 

“That was fun!” Kara said enthusiastically later as they left the diner and began walking back to the hospital where their cars were parked.

“It certainly was eventful.” Lena agreed. 

“Eventful enough to warrant a sequel?” Kara hedged. 

Lena bit her lip, looking up at the taller woman from beneath her eyelashes, “I suppose I could agree to that.” 

“Sweet.” Kara smiled, resisting the urge to fist pump the air, but only barely. 

She walked Lena all the way to her car, chuckling when she saw it, “This one’s yours?” 

“What’s wrong with my car?” 

“You drive a bright yellow Jeep with the doors taken off.” 

“Not what you were expecting?” 

“Not in the least.” Kara admitted, “It’s kinda hot thought.” 

Lena laughed at how straightforward the blonde was, “Yeah?” 

“Mhm.” Kara hummed in affirmation.

“This was a lot of fun, next time maybe it can just be the two of us, no elderly couple and EMT team though.” 

“Deal.” The blonde agreed, “Text me?” 

“I will.” Lena promised. 

Kara nodded adorably, “See you later then.” She backed away and got approximately ten paces away before her phone buzzed with a text message. 

**Hot Doc: No goodbye kiss?**

Not needing any further encouragement, Kara turned on her heel and walked quickly to where Lena was smirking and leaning against her car. Kara’s hands found their way to cupping the brunette’s cheeks, planting her lips on the doctor’s smile and relishing in the satisfied sigh that escaped Lena’s mouth. Yeah, she could get used to this. 


End file.
